A Scout's Tale
by Sailor-TimeLord
Summary: Stephenie Challenger: An ordinary teen turned guardian of the galaxy.
1. Chronos warrior

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope still don't own Doctor who, and I never will.

**A/N:** I suggest reading Nightmare side first.

* * *

Traveling through time is not safe, isn't calm, not guaranteed you'll live to see tomorrow, But, like The Doctor told Stephenie, It's the adventure of a lifetime. A lifetime of fear, anxiety, worry, shame, and rejection. That's the kind of lifetime she had before she landed on The Doctor all that time ago. Since then he has replaced that lifetime with one of hope, trust, and acceptance. When she left The Doctor after the Dream eaters incident, and traveling with him for awhile. she wondered one thing and one thing only. Will she ever see him again? she told herself that she will never see him again, knowing that crossing universes has dire consequences. So now she's back home, back to her normal life, back to old friends. Until an (soon to-be not so) ordinary Monday morning.

"Stephenie! Breakfast!" Susan Challenger called, up the stairs.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Stephenie replied, still half asleep.

Pretty soon Stephenie, her stepsister Alison, and twin stepbrothers Carson, and Jason tumbled down the stairs, still in their pajamas.

"So mom what's for breakfast?" Stephenie asked, sitting down at the table.

"Cold cereal," Susan replied, passing out the bowls, and spoons.

"Hey Stephenie, it says here that you could win a free sonic screwdriver," Carson said, holding the box of cereal.

"Huh....? What...? Let me see that," Stephenie replied taking the box from Carson.

"Now why would you want a lame piece of plastic?" Alison asked, spoon halfway to her mouth.

"You have to send in 20 boxtops for it genius," Stephenie replied, shoving the box into Carson.

'Besides, I've got one already," Stephenie said, before eating her cereal.

When she was done eating, Stephenie ran back to her room, and changed into, a pair of faded black jeans, a blue tank top, green converses, and a black overcoat, before running back down the stairs, and would have been out the door if Susan hadn't stopped her.

"Stephenie take Alison with you, she been bored lately," She said.

"Aww....... mom why?" Stephenie whined.

"Because You need to spend time with your younger sister," Susan replied, pushing Alison forward.

"Alright mom I'll do it, but don't........Just don't call me okay?" Stephenie replied, taking Alison's hand, and walking outside, and to the mall.

"Alison behave yourself," Stephenie said.

"Stephenie I will," Alison replied, sighing.

Stephenie, and Alison, walked through the mall, looking into each store, and occasionally going into one, and checking out the items. After an hour the two girls were walking in the mall when, they heard screams coming out of nowhere. Quickly they hid behind a conveniently placed potted plant. Suddenly they saw an alien running out of nowhere, chasing after people and, taking their energy.

"When did real life go to Sailor Moon?" Stephenie whispered, crouching behind the plant.

"We just need a blonde girl, in a blue, and red senshi dress, shouting moon tiara magic! And we have a classic Sailor Moon episode," Alison whispered back.

"Actually she would be shouting, Silver moon crystal power kiss! And her senshi dress would be, pink, blue, gold, and white. Alison," Stephenie whispered back.

Suddenly the potted plant shattered in front of them, throwing Stephenie, and Alison backwards.

"The negaverse is needing your energy," The alien thing said, extending its hand towards the girls.

"Now don't be rude, ask for their consent first," a male voice said, behind the alien.

The alien turned around rather quickly, to face the source of the voice.

"You want me instead? Well I don't give consent, so return the energy and be on your merry little way," the male voice said.

The alien didn't return the energy, but instead, attacked the man, knocking him to the ground. It was then Stephenie saw who it was; It was The Doctor. Stephenie quickly got to her feet, hands clenched into fists.

"Hey slimeball! prepare to mess with Texas!" Stephenie shouted, causing the alien to turn around, and attack her.

"Alison stay down!" Stephenie shouted, as she was thrown against the wall.

Stephenie ran forward, narrowly dodging attacks, Suddenly time froze. She and The Doctor seemed to be the only ones aware of this. Suddenly there was flash of light, when the light cleared, in its place was a purple crystal.

"Hello....What's this?" Stephenie whispered, reaching her hands out, surrounding the crystal.

Stephenie drew the crystal towards her chest, almost immediately Stephenie could feel the crystal go inside her. one second later, a silver star-shaped broach, with small angel wings appeared in front of Stephenie. Stephenie took hold of it.

"Say Gallifrey galaxy power make-up!" A voice said, out of nowhere.

It was then that time unfroze, and Stephenie fell to the ground. She turned over on her back, only to find the alien coming towards her.

"Stephenie!" The Doctor shouted.

Stephenie thrusted the broach out in front of herself.

"Gallifrey galaxy power make-up!" Stephenie shouted, light started to emit from the broach. a few seconds later, Stephenie's street clothes changed into a senshi dress with, a purple skirt and collar, red bows, and red knee-high boots. Stephenie's world just derailed.

"Stephenie the girl!" The Doctor shouted, pointing towards Alison.

Stephenie looked towards Alison.

"Hey You!" Stephenie shouted.

The alien looked towards her.

"Yeah you!" Stephenie continued.

The alien turned around to face her.

"Soldier of time, and space, Sailor Gallifrey. In the name of Gallifrey, I'll punish you!" She exclaimed.

The alien ran forward and tried to attack her.

"Gallifrey Chronos illusion!" Sailor Gallifrey exclaimed, throwing energy upon the alien.

The alien disapated into the air leaving nothing. Sailor Gallifrey ran to Alison's side.

"Alison are you okay?" Sailor Gallifrey asked, carefully cradling Alison's head in her hands.

"I think so," Alison replied.

"Well have you been hiding something from me hmm?" The Doctor asked, folding his arms.

"No," Sailor Gallifrey replied, helping Alison to her feet.

The Doctor quickly whipped Sailor Gallifrey around.

"You've been hiding something, don't think I can't see that," The Doctor sharply whispered.

"I haven't been Doctor!" Sailor Gallifrey replied, before throwing The Doctor's hands off of herself, and jumping through one of the broken windows.

* * *

**A/N:** Has Stephenie been hiding something? stay tuned, and find out!


	2. Kansas? No this is Doctor who!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Doctor who.  


* * *

Sailor Gallifrey sat on a rock by a waterfall in the woods. She needed to think.

"I am this?" She whispered, to herself.

Sailor Gallifrey didn't see the figure resting against a tree behind her, so she was startled when the figure spoke.

"Trouble accepting your destiny?" The figure said.

Sailor Gallifrey turned around to face The Doctor.

"You know that we've met that first time for a reason?" The Doctor said, walking towards her.

"For several reasons Doctor," Sailor Gallifrey replied.

"Several reason indeed," The Doctor replied.

"But, I think that there was more to it than reasons Doctor," Sailor Gallifrey said.

"Really?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes Doctor," Sailor Gallifrey replied.

"And that would be?" The Doctor asked.

"You know what kind of life I had before I met you?" Sailor Gallifrey asked.

"No," Doctor replied, looking towards her.

"Let's just say I wasn't a happy camper before," Sailor Gallifrey replied.

The Doctor pulled Sailor Gallifrey closer to him.

"Now I'm the teenager of every parents' dreams," Sailor Gallifrey continued.

"And the super hero of every 9 year-old's," The Doctor replied.

"Gee, thanks," Sailor Gallifrey replied, immediately breaking free.

"What? It's true," The Doctor replied, looking as though he'd been insulted.

"I know that Doctor," Sailor Gallifrey replied, Getting off the rock she was sitting on.

The Doctor followed suit, took her hand and lead her to the TARDIS. The Doctor closed the doors when they were inside. Sailor Gallifrey ran to her room, closed the door, before sinking to the floor, and changing back to her civilian form. After awhile Stephenie got up from the floor. and walked out of her room, to the kitchen for some tea. Apparently The Doctor had been thinking the same thing, for he was already in the kitchen, pulling two mugs from the cupboard. Stephenie sat in one of the seats by the table. The Doctor placed one mug in front her, and sat in the seat beside her.

"Stephenie did you know about this?" The Doctor asked.

"No," Stephenie replied, taking a sip from her mug.

"Stephenie you've been hiding something we both know it," The Doctor said.

"Now," Stephenie replied.

"S'cuse me?" Doctor said, looking confused.

"We both know it now Doctor," Stephenie replied, setting her mug back on the table.

"Yes, well we still know it," The Doctor replied, setting his mug on the table, getting up,and walking out of the room.

"Oh, and Doctor?" Stephenie said, look at him.

"Yes?" The Doctor asked.

"How is it that my family still knows who I am?" Stephenie asked.

"Trick of the mind," was all The Doctor said, before walking to the control room.

Stephenie got up from her seat, walked back to her room, before inserting a Super Moonies CD into the player, putting on the headphones, laying on her bed, and falling asleep. After awhile, Stephenie woke up , pulled the headphones off, got out of bed, and walked to the control room, finding The Doctor bent over, fixing the wiring in the floor.

"Stephenie how does Zeta 17 sound?" The Doctor asked, still bent over.

"I think it sound great Doctor," Stephenie replied, sitting by the hole.

"You mind if Alison comes?" The Doctor asked, straightening up to face Stephenie.

"Not at all," Stephenie replied.

"We'll just swing by and pick her up then," The Doctor said, jumping out of the hole.

The Doctor ran to the console, and started to flick switches, while Stephenie replaced the floor panel. Soon they were flying through the vortex. A few minutes later the TARDIS landed in the backyard of Stephenie's home. they both walked out of the TARDIS.

"Stephenie, who's the strange man?" Susan Challenger asked, while working in the garden.

"Mom, he's a friend," Stephenie replied.

"And where'd that blue box come from?" Susan continued.

"You're explaining that," Stephenie said, to The Doctor, and pointing at him.

"Hold a sec, Blue box? strange man?" Susan said, sitting up, with a confused look on her face.

"If she figures it out, you're explaining," The Doctor whispered. to Stephenie.

"Stephenie what did you do?" Susan asked, standing up, and looking Stephenie in the eye.

"Nothing mom," Stephenie replied.

Susan walked up to Stephenie.

"Stephenie Challenger, what aren't you telling me?" Susan asked, placing her hands on her hips.

The Doctor started to walk inside, to find Alison, but Stephenie took hold of his jacket, not letting him get very far.

"You're goin' nowhere," Stephenie whispered, into his ear.

"Stephenie!" Susan exclaimed.

"Mom, I fell on him," Stephenie replied, letting go of The Doctor's jacket.

"You what?!" Susan exclaimed.

"She jumped universes, fell out of the sky, got captured by dream eating aliens, got sick, regenerated, saved my life, and beaten me with a pillow, that was in no particular order by the way," The Doctor said, leaving Susan speechless.

"Did I mention that she's a Sailor Scout?" He asked, pointing at Stephenie.

Stephenie ran to the door, opened it, and ran inside, leaving The Doctor, and Susan outside.

"who are you?" Susan asked.

"I'm The Doctor," he replied.

"Doctor who?" Susan asked.

"Just The Doctor," he replied.

"Oh really?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, really," The Doctor replied.

"Right, and I'm the Secretary of State," Susan replied, crossing her arms.

"No seriously I am The Doctor, just The Doctor," he replied.

"Right then Doctor, what business do you have taking my daughter on trips around the universe?" Susan asked, hands on hips.

"I told you before, she accidently crossed universes," The Doctor replied.

Just then Stephenie, and Alison came running out of the house, to the TARDIS.

"You're not going anywhere," Susan said, grabbing Alison by the collar.

"Aw mom, please?" Alison asked.

"No dear, I can't allow this," Susan replied, letting Alison go.

"Mom I'll take of her," Stephenie said, stepping out of the TARDIS.

"I'm sorry Stephenie, but I can't allow this," Susan replied, "Now step away from that thing."

Stephenie didn't as told.

"Stephenie listen to your mother," The Doctor whispered.

"She's not my mom!" Stephenie exclaimed, before running into the TARDIS.

The Doctor ran inside, and followed Stephenie, catching her before she could run into her room, and shut the door.

"Stephenie, what the hell were you thinking?!" The Doctor exclaimed, tighting his grip on her arm.

"Doctor, I can't do this anymore, I can't live like a normal person ever again!" Stephenie eclaimed, attempting to break free from The Doctor's grip.

The Doctor grabbed her other wrist.

"Stephenie you have to leave," The Doctor said.

Suddenly the TARDIS started to violently shake.

"What the hell Doctor?!" Stephenie exclaimed, as they were thrown to the floor.

"I'm not doing a thing!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I can see that Doctor!" Stephenie replied.

The Doctor quickly wrapped his arms around Stephenie, as the shaking grew more violent.

"What's happening Doctor?!" Stephenie exclaimed.

"The TARDIS the taking us back to my universe!" The Doctor replied.

Soon, the shaking stopped, The Doctor helped Stephenie off the floor, and they walked to the TARDIS doors, upon opening them, they could say only one thing.

"We're not in Kansas anymore."

* * *

**A/N:** Susan's line: "And I'm the Secretary of State." is a direct slam to Hilary Clinton.


	3. AU: Codename for Disaster

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Doctor who, or Sailor Moon, I would have enough money for college.

* * *

The Doctor, and Stephenie were about to step outside, when they heard a whimper, from behind one of the columns. When The Doctor went to look, he found Alison curled up, with a frightened look on her face.

"Alison, it's okay," The Doctor said, wrapping his hands around the frightened girl.

Stephenie ran to where The Doctor was sitting, and knelt down beside him. Alison ripped herself away from The Doctor, and clung onto Stephenie like there was no tomorrow.

"Alison, it's okay, it's okay," Stephenie said, gently hugging Alison. The words seemed to have had better effect when Stephenie said them, and not The Doctor.

The Doctor gently laid a hand on Alison.

"Alison, you're okay, " The Doctor said.

"Doctor, get your coat," Stephenie said, pointing to it.

The Doctor got up from his place, ran over, grabbed the coat, and draped it over Alison, Who pulled it tighter around herself.

"Alison, why are you here?" The Doctor asked.

Alison didn't answer, so Stephenie did it for her.

"Doctor, she ran away," Stephenie replied, meeting his gaze.

Alison eventually pulled away from Stephenie, and sat up, letting the coat drop to the floor. The Doctor gathered up his coat, and laid it on his lap.

"Alison, could you stay in the TARDIS?" Stephenie asked, wiping a tear away with her finger.

Alison simply nodded. The Doctor, and Stephenie got up off the floor, and started walking towards the doors.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" The Doctor asked, after closing the doors.

"She'll be fine Doctor," Stephenie replied.

"So, where to, my daughter?" The Doctor asked, offering his arm.

"Surprise me," Stephenie replied, taking his offered arm.

The Doctor, and Stephenie walked away from the TARDIS, and to the ice cream stand, Stephenie got chocolate, and The Doctor got vanilla, they sat on a nearby bench, eating their ice cream.

"The ice cream even tastes good here," Stephenie said.

"What did you think it would taste like? The dramatic prairie dog?" The Doctor asked.

"Geez, Doctor that is wrong, on so many levels," Stephenie replied, unable to keep from smiling.

"I'm hurt, really I am," The Doctor said, with the puppy dog pout.

"Yeah, no you're not," Stephenie replied.

"Of course not, why would ice cream taste like that?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know Doctor, but if you don't stop talking about prairie dogs, and ice cream, I'm gonna shove this in your hair," Stephenie said, pointing to her cone.

"Not my hair!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Yes! Your pretty boy hair!" Stephenie replied.

"No! Not my h--- wait, did you just say pretty boy?" The Doctor asked, freezing in place.

"Yeah I did!" Stephenie replied, finishing her cone.

The Doctor finished his cone before chasing after Stephenie.

"OI! Get back here!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Never!" Stephenie replied.

"I am your father! I order you to get back here!" The Doctor exclaimed, grinning.

"Gonna have to catch me first!" Stephenie replied, smiling.

Pretty soon The Doctor had caught up with Stephenie, and had her around the waist.

"Lemme go!" Stephenie exclaimed.

"Take it back first!" The Doctor replied.

"You are a pretty boy!" Stephenie exclaimed.

"Gonna take it back?" The Doctor asked.

"Alright fine," Stephenie replied.

The Doctor released Stephenie, and they both stood there, in an alley, catching their breath.

"You're such a drama queen Doctor," Stephenie said, after a while.

The Doctor lounged forward, and caught Stephenie by the arm, before twisting it behind her back.

"Wanna take that back?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes!" Stephenie exclaimed.

The Doctor released her arm. Stephenie looked around, noticing the lack of people.

"Doctor there's a lack of people," Stephenie said, pointing to the entrance.

"That's not normal," The Doctor replied, looking in the direction,

Suddenly his face formed into a shocked expression, he grabbed Stephenie's arm, and started run to where the TARDIS was parked, or supposed to be.

"It's gone," The Doctor said, sinking to hid knees when they'd arrived to the place where the TARDIS wasn't parked anymore.

"Alison," Stephenie whispered, laying a hand on The Doctor's shoulders.

The Doctor touched Stephenie's hand with his own, and looked up to her, tears started to stream down his face. Stephenie knelt down beside him, and gazed into his eyes.

"Doctor what's going to happen now?" Stephenie asked, embracing him in a hug.

"I don't know," The Doctor replied.

The Doctor got to his feet, and looked Stephenie in her eyes.

"Stephenie, the universe is in danger," He said, grasping her shoulders.

"Well, what are we standing here for? Let's save the universe!" Stephenie exclaimed.

"That's my girl!" The Doctor exclaimed, before taking Stephenie's hand and running.


	4. Degeneration and Regeneration

**DISCLAIMER:** RTD wouldn't let me even borrow it.

* * *

The Doctor, and Stephenie ran back to the alley, before The Doctor collapsed against the wall, breathing hard.

"Doctor, what's wrong," Stephenie asked, quickly kneeling beside him.

"My psychic connection with the TARDIS has been broken," The Doctor replied.

"What should I do?" Stephenie asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead, with a cloth from her coat pocket.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but find Captain Jack," The Doctor replied, before blacking out.

Stephenie got to her feet, and started to run, to find Captain Jack. After awhile Stephenie froze, when she saw that the rift was open.

"Oh, hey, the rift is open," Stephenie said, hands in pockets. "wait, The rift's open?!"

Suddenly, Stephenie could feel herself falling.

"Be careful next time," a male voice said.

"I was being careful!" Stephenie exclaimed.

"Then way did I have to push you out of the way?" The voice asked.

"I......Uh......Um," was all Stephenie could manage to say.

"Don't worry about it, I do this kind of thing all the time," The man said, helping Stephenie off the ground, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness by the way."

"You're Captain Jack?!" Stephenie exclaimed.

"You find this surprising?" He asked.

"C'mon!" Stephenie exclaimed grabbing his arm, and starting to run.

"Where, are we going?" Jack asked.

"No time to explain Jack, but The Doctor is in trouble!" Stephenie exclaimed, as they ran.

A few minutes later they'd arrived back at the alley. Only to find The Doctor was still out cold. Jack, and Stephenie knelt on either side of him.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

Stephenie didn't answer the question directly, but instead explained to Jack what happened, all the way from the alien in the mall, to the TARDIS going back to her universe, the argument between The Doctor, and her stepmother included.

"So....Let me get this straight, you're a Sailor Scout, and you refused to listen to your stepmother?" Jack asked.

"Sounds about right," Stephenie replied.

"American teens," Jack mumbled.

"I heard that," Stephenie said, glaring at Jack.

"Are the future of America," Jack said, with a smile on his face.

"Very funny Jack," Stephenie said, swiping some hair off The Doctor's forehead.

At Stephenie's touch, The Doctor's eyes flew open, and he jumped to his feet, before running off, and turning around to face Jack, and Stephenie.

"Oi! you two c'mon!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Jack, and Stephenie gave him a look that said, WTF?! Before getting up, and following him.

"Looks like somebody's got the touch of life," Jack said, when they came to a stop at the place where the TARDIS used to be parked.

"I didn't do a thing!" Stephenie exclaimed.

"Oi! You two! Stop arguing, and help me over here!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"What do you need Doctor," Stephenie asked, running over to his side.

"Hold this will you?" The Doctor asked, handing Stephenie various items ranging from a yo-yo, to a lizard skeleton. before pulling out his sonic screwdriver. Jack came over. and took the items from Stephenie. To her surprise The Doctor fell to his knees.

"Doctor, whats wrong?" Stephenie asked, kneeling beside him.

"the broken link to the TARDIS it's.....It's forcing me to degenerate," The Doctor replied.

The Doctor fell into Stephenie's arms, before a white light surrounded him. Stephenie watched as The Doctor's facial features changed. She began to hug him tightly, ignoring both the emotional, and physical pain. Only when the light faded away did the physical pain stop, the emotional pain lingered for a little longer.

"Stephenie," The Doctor said, sporting a northern accent.

Stephenie snapped to reality, nearly letting go of The Doctor.

"Well, look who's here," Jack said.

The Doctor quickly jumped out of Stephenie's arms, jumping to his feet, he helped Stephenie up off the ground.

"That never happened," The Doctor said, grinning.

"What never happened?' Stephenie asked, grinning back.

"Exactly," The Doctor replied.

Jack held his hands out, still holding the items The Doctor's pockets.

"Why am I still holding these?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, maybe 'cause you never gave them back?" Stephenie replied.

"Here!" Jack exclaimed, shoving the items at The Doctor.

The Doctor took the items, and placed them back in his pockets. Soon after Jack, and The Doctor started to walk off.

"Where y'all going?" Stephenie called after them.

"To get The Doctor some new clothes," Jack replied.

"You, stay there," The Doctor said, halfway turning around, and pointing his finger at her.

"As you wish Qui-gon Jinn," Stephenie replied.

Jack, and The Doctor, walked off, leaving Stephenie alone, or so she thought. Suddenly out of nowhere Stephenie felt a hand cover her mouth.

"Don't scream," A male voice said, behind her.

Stephenie attempted to nod her head, showing she would comply. Almost instantly light surrounded Stephenie, and the man holding her. Teleporting them away from the place, where Jack, and The Doctor had left her. When the light disappeared Stephenie found herself of all places, on the Valiant.

"Why am I here?" Stephenie asked, when the man had removed his hand.

"You're apart of my plan to destroy The Doctor," the man replied.

"Who are you?" Stephenie asked, turning around to face him.

"I am The Master," he replied.

Stephenie let out a scream at the sound of his name, and fell on the ground.

"Calm down, will you?" The Master asked, poking his ear.

"You wanna why I'm screaming? You wanna know? Well I'll tell you anyway," Stephenie said, voice half whisper, half normal.

"Okay why did you?" The Master asked, without a clue to he was about to get himself into.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!!!!" Stephenie exclaimed, rather loudly

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed," The Master calmly replied.

"That, and you look different," Stephenie said.

"Gee, I wonder why?" The Master replied, sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"I mean blonde hair, slightly taller, green eyes, I mean really, this is wei---"

"You really are The Doctor's daughter," The Master said, cutting Stephenie off.

"Yes I am," Stephenie replied.

* * *

**A/N:** The Master has come back from the dead. that's gonna come back to bite him Yes/No?


End file.
